


Sorry Can be Sweet

by AnnieBoBannie



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: .5 seconds of angst if you squint, Cute, Fluff, I'm a sappy mess, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieBoBannie/pseuds/AnnieBoBannie
Summary: MJ accidentally goes too far on a joke while filming and hurts Jin Jin's feelings.





	Sorry Can be Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always a sap for some Myungjin. The song that I listened to while I wrote this is Someone's Waiting For You, specifically the cover done by Emile Pandolfi. I dunno if it really fits, but I like it.  
> Hope you enjoy!

        Jin Jin knew MJ loved him, he said it all the time. He said it frequently enough that the rest of the boys would groan each time MJ murmured it before pressing a quick kiss to Jin Jin's lips before they left the dorm, each time MJ screamed it across the dorm when Jin Jin whined about something, and they groaned loudest about it when MJ would cheekily tell Jin Jin he loved him after he had done something that definitely warranted yelling. Still, there were times when Jin Jin was having a rough day or MJ took his joking too far and MJ's love would slip from Jin Jin's mind.  

        Today was no exception. Jin Jin knew, he _knew_ , MJ had a tendency to get over-excited when they filmed and would say things he didn't mean.

        Jin Jin knew that, but he couldn't control the unpleasant twist to his stomach when MJ joked about how much he didn't like Jin Jin. The rest of the boys laughed, they always laughed. Jin Jin had tried to, but it came out as a half-patient half-miserable smile. And so filming finished, everything going great. But that unpleasant feeling wouldn't leave the back of Jin Jin's mind.

        Back at the dorms everyone was relaxing in their rooms, minus Eunwoo who was out for some different filming. Jin Jin was flopped on the couch, aimlessly swiping through the apps on his phone. MJ was in the shower, but Jin Jin knew as soon as he was out Jin Jin was either going to have to get over what was bugging him or actually tell MJ why he was upset. If any of the other boys heard why Jin Jin was upset they would tease him mercilessly so he decided on the former option.

        Except. It's not so easy getting over things. At least, not for Jin Jin.

        He knew he should've been used to the teasing. It was a guaranteed part of being a younger brother, but even that didn't prevent him from rolling to face the inside of the couch childishly when MJ entered the living room. MJ immediately noticed when Jin Jin didn't scootch to make room for him on the couch.

        “What's going on with you? You've been weird all day.” MJ huffed, smacking Jin Jin's leg. Jin Jin made a small grumpy noise and reluctantly pulled his knees up, leaving a tiny bit of room for MJ to sit down. “No for real, what's up Jinny?” MJ said softer, switching to gently rub Jin Jin's ankle and leg instead of hitting it.

        “Nothing. Nothing that's of concern.” Jin Jin mumbled, thumb still swiping aimlessly through the pages of apps on his phone. The room suddenly felt stifling hot and his face was pressed into the harsh fabric of the couch, trapping the heat from his breath and creating a sticky, unpleasant moisture on his face. MJ wasn’t dumb, and he certainly wasn’t dumb enough to believe Jin Jin’s flimsy lie but Jin Jin was determined to cling to the bitter hope that this one time MJ would let it go.

        “Were you looking for hate comments again? You know you can come talk to me about anything, right?” MJ muttered quietly. Jin Jin flinched and his phone slipped out of his hands. MJ was the only one who knew about Jin Jin’s embarrassing habit of keeping up with hate comments and hate blogs, which Jin Jin justified as using to help him learn what he needed to improve. They had gotten in numerous fights over it, which always ended in both of them apologizing but nothing ever changing.

        “Do you even honestly care about me?” That wasn’t what Jin Jin had meant to say. That wasn’t even something Jin Jin thought. He shouldn’t have projected his self-doubt onto MJ. Unfortunately, Jin Jin’s instant regret didn’t stop MJ from jerking back in shock. His mouth opened silently before a look of horror and realization crossed MJ’s face and he mouthed the word ‘filming’ to himself. MJ sat a little longer, mouth open, saying nothing. Finally, Jin Jin couldn’t take it any longer. He sat upright, making sure to leave adequate space between him and MJ. “Look, I didn’t mean to say that. I’m just tired.” Jin Jin rubbed a hand up and down his face, not daring to look at MJ. MJ was his weakness, and Jin Jin wasn’t in the mood to feel even worse about making MJ sad.

        “Jin Jin! No- um. Jinwoo,” MJ coughed out, grabbing Jin Jin’s hand that was pressing into his temple. MJ fidgeted around when Jin Jin did look at him, shifting from side to side and anxiously massaging Jin Jin’s hand. “You’re right. I was insensitive today, and I said something I shouldn’t have at the studio.” MJ’s words started speeding up as his eyes flicked around the room, unwilling to meet Jin Jin’s eyes. “I’m sorry, please forgive me?” He finally met Jin Jin’s eyes and Jin Jin couldn’t formulate a response. He stared at MJ’s face, his wide brown eyes, the small scar under his lips that showed up when he pouted. He stared at the way MJ’s long and unstyled hair fell wetly in front of his eyes, the way MJ’s mouth kept opening and closing without any words as he stared desperately at Jin Jin with a vice-like grip on Jin Jin’s right hand. Jin Jin knew MJ was already forgiven as soon as MJ looked at him. “I love you. I love you so much, and I hate that I don’t know how to stop. You’re the best part of my life, and you’re the only reason I was able to debut and stay in an idol group. There’s nothing you could do to make me hate you, and I’m so, _so_ sorry I hurt you.” MJ said quietly, mouth working quickly and desperately as he clung to Jin Jin’s hand. So much warmth and love flooded Jin Jin when MJ said he loved Jin Jin. His stomach tingled and his cheeks went warm, and he was unable to stop the gleeful grin that spread across his face. MJ smiled slightly when he saw Jin Jin’s grin, but he was hesitant and nervous, hovering on the outside of Jin Jin’s comfort zone, almost waiting permission.

        “Jeez, I can’t even stay properly mad at you.” Jin Jin mumbled, lips still curved into a bright smile. The stress melted out of MJ’s body and he pulled Jin Jin into a tight hug. “Of course I love and forgive you.” Jin Jin managed to giggle as MJ covered his face in short sweet kisses. He started at Jin Jin’s right cheek, pressing three kisses while mumbling a quiet ‘I love you’ in between each kiss. He then moved to Jin Jin’s left cheek, repeated the process, and once more on Jin Jin’s forehead. When he pressed his last kiss on Jin Jin’s nose Jin Jin was breathless from laughter, eyes shut tightly as he clung to MJ’s arms in order to stay upright. MJ stopped and watched as Jin Jin tried to catch his breath, giggling in between each inhale and exhale. When he finally calmed down MJ was still staring at him, a small smile on his face.

        “So does this mean you’ll stop teasing me all the time?” Jin Jin asked. MJ grinned and pulled Jin Jin in for a proper kiss that left both of them breathless. When they pulled away they kept their foreheads resting together, staring into each others eyes for a couple of quiet seconds.

        “Of course not.” MJ cackled loudly, shoving Jin Jin backwards off of the couch. Jin Jin couldn’t help but laugh along and roll his eyes from the floor as MJ pointed at him and teased him like a little kid.

        MJ was childish, MJ was often crass, could never read a room, was bad mannered, took jokes too far, and definitely teased too much. But in many aspects, Jin Jin was the same. MJ could also always tell when Jin Jin was upset, could always make Jin Jin laugh, was proud to tell every person he met that he was in love with Jin Jin and Jin Jin loved him back, and never failed to apologize- no matter how small the incident.

        They were both messy, unrefined, young men. They were two sides of the same coin. And they had fallen deeply in love. Love wasn’t perfect. Love was also messy, unrefined, and unpredictable. The best part of it all was that together they could make sorry sound as sweet and meaningful as _I love you,_ and that was true love _._

**Author's Note:**

> I liked actually can't believe I wrote something so sappy. And so soon! This may or may not have been slightly inspired by certain pictures of Myungjin from a certain festival that might be literally THE CUTEST pictures I have ever seen. But yeah. This was made in like 20 minutes of me deciding I needed to get my thoughts elsewhere and I'm pretty pleased with it.  
> <3 Absey


End file.
